1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new hybrid plasmids which are useful as vectors in recombinant DNA work in which Acremonium chrysogenum or Saccharomyces cerevisiae is used as a host, and to microorganisms bearing said hybrid plasmids.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that Escherichia coli (E. coli) host-vector system is useful for recombinant DNA work.
However, the E. coli host-vector system is not satisfactory for production of substances which are produced by higher animals.
On the other hand, Acremonium chrysogenum ATCC 11550 (A. chrysogenum ATCC 11550) is used in the manufacture of many clinically important semi-synthetic cephalosporin antibiotics. Further, it is known that A. chrysogenum ATCC 11550 produces extracellularly an alkaline protease in large amounts (over 1 g/l) [J. Ferment. Technol. 50(9) 592-599 (1972)].